


You Make it Look Easy

by RdmFavCpls



Category: Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9577637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RdmFavCpls/pseuds/RdmFavCpls
Summary: Summary: Kyoko is a tough boss, don’t let her great looks and wide wisdom fool you, but she also cares a lot about Ami’s school grades. So when, Ami needs to go out of the country for a week to be with her mom in greece, doing a school paper over ancient history, Ami needs to find a replacement. Who better to ask than someone who wants to be a cyber sleuth?





	1. Sleepover

Title: You Make It Look Easy

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Rating: T

Summary: Kyoko is a tough boss, don’t let her great looks and wide wisdom fool you, but she also cares a lot about Ami’s school grades. So when, Ami needs to go out of the country for a week to be with her mom in greece, doing a school paper over ancient history, Ami needs to find a replacement. Who better to ask than someone who wants to be a cyber sleuth?

 

Disclaimer: I do not owe any rights to Digimon

~~Story Begins~~

“Whoa, back up there,” Arata spoke as he walked alongside Ami towards the subway to go back to Nakano. They were supposed to meet their three other friends there, but they never showed. “You want me to take your job for a week while you are out of the country?”

“Yes, you want to try my job out so bad, why not do it for me? Kyoko needs someone to take my place for the week I’m gone,” Ami responded.

“And you want me to have the honor?” Arata asked not believing his ears.

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I mean, if you don’t want to do it, I can always ask Ryota,” Ami spoke.

“No, I have been waiting for this moment. I would love to be a cyber sleuth for a day but I’m doing it for a week!” Arata said pumping his fist in the air.

Ami smiled and giggled at his childish actions. It was a nice and relaxing change compared to all the pressure and stress they had a year ago and it was thanks to his actions that brought her back. She was still data but only 25%, the other 75% she was human. 

They boarded the subway and Arata held onto the strap from the top of the subway to help keep his balance. It was unusually packed this evening, leaving Ami nothing to hold onto expect for Arata but she really didn’t want to invade his personal space. He always hated it when Nokia entered his personal space.

Arata gripped the hand handle and watched as Ami just stood close to him, not hanging onto him, even though he wanted her too. He was taller than her through so it was easier for him to hold onto it, instead of her with her short height, and less revealing. He’s been to her apartment many times and every time that he watched her try to reach something taller than her, her shirt would ride up her back revealing smooth pale skin. It’s not his fault that he wanted to protect her. 

The train slowed down suddenly causing those who weren’t holding onto anything or had terrible balance fall forward onto the floor. Ami would have been one of them expect that Arata had wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close as a guy wearing a high school uniform fell face first onto the ground, right where Ami would have been standing. 

“What happened?” Ami asked.

“Don’t know,” Arata responded as more people started raising their concerns. “However, you aren’t going to fall if you stay close and hold onto me.”

Ami blushed and nodded slowly, “Okay, only if you are okay with it.”

“Nokia is just naturally clingy and it annoys me,” Arata responded. “She also gets on my nerves quite fast, you do not.” Arata smiled over top of her head, she was finally in his arms and it felt good. Now, if only it was in a better place than this subway or if he could muster up the courage to ask her out, then everything would be so much better. 

They were stopped for what seemed like forever but was possibly fifteen minutes when Arata felt something on his chest. He looked down to see what was wrong when he saw Ami resting her head on his chest. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Tired,” she spoke softly. She felt safe, even through his hand was in a spot where it represented he was in a relationship with her, possibly to keep the boys who were eyeing her away. She thought it was a real gentleman thing to do. However, it was getting late, she’s been doing cases ever since this morning, even when trying to get her school work done online since she has a special case for school. Her school was really lenient on how their students get their classes done if they have a special case (family issues, health issues, or work related issues). Since she helps her mom out on the research trips, she already has the family issue case but now with Kyoko she also has work case. The agency was swamped and she still had to fill out all of the paperwork. 

“Shouldn’t you telling me on what I need to do for being a cyber sleuth?” Arata asked. 

“Mmm, Kyoko will explain it better, I hope. Anyway, you just solve cases and fill out the paperwork for each case,” Ami explained. 

“That easy?” Arata asked. Ami nodded and he sighed. 

“Oh! I’m sorry!” Ami said pulling her head away. Her blue eyes wide open, “I didn’t mean to invade your space more than what I am allowed.”

The train picked up speed as it started moving, there was a subway accident, causing all the subways to stop. “My place is closer, did you want to spend the night there?” Arata asked. 

“Isn’t your little sister having a sleepover?” Ami asked.

“Yeah, she is,” Arata said trying to follow where she was going. 

“So, the couch will possibly be occupied. I won’t be able to sleep there and your sister hates people entering her room.”

‘You can sleep on my bed, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Arata spoke. 

“No, I refuse to put someone out of their bed, especially since your futons will be occupied, I can sleep on the floor.” Ami argued as they got out of their stop. Arata’s arm leaving her back. 

“You are so stubborn,” Arata spoke. “Look, I’m going to call my parents to let them know I’m bringing you home. They absolutely adore you by the way. But, I think my bed might be big enough for the both of us, if not then I’ll sleep on the floor. No arguments.”

Ami blushed and nodded, “If you are so adamant about it, than okay, but if you sleep on the floor than so don’t I!”

They walked towards Arata’s place as he called his parents to let him know he was bringing Ami over. He figured since his little sister is having a sleepover, his parents won’t mind him having one of his friends over so he won’t be locked up in his room all by himself. 

“Okay, my parents are fine with it,” Arata said looking to his side where Ami was at only to see her staggering next to him, her eyes half open. “That’s it, you are going to sleep on my bed.”

“Noo,” she whined trying to stay awake. “I still need to get my homework done.” He stared at her, “It’s a small quiz.”

“How long will it take you?” Arata asked. 

 

“Fifteen minutes,” Ami responded as Arata and her entered his house. 

“Shh,” he whispered. “Mom said they are watching a movie so we should be able to sneak past them.”

They took their shoes off and slowly walked past their living room and up the stairs, trying not to make a sound. “Arata,” Ami whispered. “I need to sneeze.”

“Hold it,” Arata snapped as they started to rush upstairs. They made it to his bedroom and Ami let out a sneeze, her body glitching out. Her body turning into blue data squares which Ami seems used to during the time she was pure data but it scared Arata every single time. It always reminded him of the short amount of time they were in the digital world and she foolishly tried to bring Sudeo back as well along with everyone else. It scared him upon realizing the fact that she might never come back to them. 

“You okay?” Ami asked snapping Arata back into reality.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Arata responded. “Did you want to use my computer for your quiz?”

“If you don’t mind,” Ami spoke softly. “I promise it won’t take long.”

“Just don’t fall asleep,” Arata said getting his computer turned on. “Did you want anything to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you. I have learned that after an electronic magnetic sneeze like that it’s better not to have anything for a while,” Ami spoke gently. “Besides, won’t your sister be suspicious if you come help with servings for two people?”

“I could still sneak it in,” Arata said. “There the computer is ready for you to use. Sure you don’t want anything?”

“I’m fine. I’ll just get something to eat tomorrow morning,” Ami replied with a smile. Arata just stared at her. “What?”

“When was the last time you ate, because I was with you almost all day and we haven’t had hardly anything to eat.”

“Oh! This morning, right before I left the apartment to head to the office.”

“You are getting something to eat,” Arata said leaving the room. 

Ami blinked as he left and shrugged. She smiled at the now closed door, “He really is too cute for his own good.”

Arata shoved two cans of soda into his pockets, He then looked inside of the fridge and smiled. There was some leftover pizza slices. He grabbed a plate and two slices of pizza were put onto the plate. He snuck back upstairs towards his room, without anyone truly suspecting he was downstairs. He was excited to be a cyber sleuth but he had to hide it. He was on a thin line, because he didn’t want to seem overly excited about Ami being gone but he was excited to try her job out. 

He walked into his room and closed the door seeing Ami typing some words up on his computer but the logo in the top corner was from Ami’s school so he knew she was doing the quiz. 

“About done?” he asked closing the door.

“Yes, just on the essay part which happens to be the last question,” she responded as she continued typing.

“Thought you said fifteen minutes?”

“They were mostly True or False questions, usually this teacher gives out like three essay questions which she wants a page long.”

“Weird, thought that my teachers were strict,” Arata said placing the plate down on the desk. “One’s slice is for you and I brought up some soda.”

“Thank you but you didn’t have too,” she looked at him. 

“You haven’t had anything to eat since this morning,” he responded sitting on his bed taking his pizza with him. He pulled the two cans of soda out of his pockets and sat them on the floor.

Ami giggled as she finished the essay and submitted it, “There done. Thank you for letting me borrow your computer.”

“It’s no problem, you let me borrow yours all the time,” Arata replied eating the pizza. “You should eat your pizza. Sorry, if you don’t like cold leftovers.”

Ami tilted her to the side, “I live by myself and often make too much food. I live off of leftovers. However, I have insisted that I didn’t need anything to eat or drink.”

“I know, but I’m ignoring it and insisting that you eat.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to eat or drink,” Ami spoke. “Since my body just glitched out, it’s in data mode temporarily, usually for an hour. Anything that I eat or drink within that time will turn into data, it won’t satisfy the hunger or thirst within my physical body. I still feel hunger and thirst but my digital body dulls the sensation.”

“So basically, your data right now?” 

“Yes. So you can have my slice of pizza and soda,” Ami said with a smile. She got up from the chair and walked around his bed. “It seems like it will be big enough for the both of us, if you want us to be super close.”

Arata blinked at her, “Huh?”

“So, since you are already on the bed,” Ami said. “I’ll take the floor.”

“You’re kidding me, right?”

“Nope,” Ami yawned covering her mouth. 

Arata used that moment to pull her onto the bed, “We will share so you won’t keep arguing with me. Now, I’m going to put the soda back in the fridge and finish this other slice of pizza.” 

Ami nodded as she took off her goggles and her little side pony, he got up and left the room and Ami was glad that her red hair hid her blush. She was really tempted to just fall asleep onto the floor but she could see Arata sighing grumbling about how stupid she is, picking her up, and sitting her down on his bed. She was pretty much sure he planned on doing that anyway. She heard screams coming from downstairs and she chuckled as she took her socks off and rolled them up placing them next to her goggles on the floor, her elastic was resting against her wrist. 

Her head hit the pillow, her blue eyes closing against their own violation, she was entranced by the smell of the pillow, and fell asleep. 

Arata smirked as he scared his sister and her friends. He walked back up to his bedroom and opened his door and blinked. Ami was already asleep on his bed, staying as close to the edge as she could leaving him with more room. It was the first time he has ever seen her hair down and it wasn’t much different. He took his jacket off and hung it up and quickly changed into a simple black sweat pants, he thought about sleeping without his shirt on like he usually does but decided on throwing on one of his old shirts. There was zero reasons as to why he would want to scare her off.

He was tempted to fall asleep onto the floor, just so she would have the whole bed to herself. He crawled into his bed and sighed facing his computer instead of her. He was really, really tempted to turn around and pull Ami close to his chest. Honestly, what teenage boy wouldn’t love to have that opportunity? Sure, he could become more dirty minded but why ruin this rare moment?

His eyes started to close as he fell asleep, dreams of being a cyber sleuth dancing around within his head.

When he woke up, he was alone on his bed. He stretched and rolled over on his bed expecting to see Ami in the room still but was surprised to see that there was hardly any evidence that she was there except for Arata’s memory. He got up and made his way downstairs before he remembered that his parents had to go work early.

“Arg! Got to make breakfast for everyone,” Arata mumbled. He walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see Ami there in the kitchen, his sister and her friends already eating some breakfast while Ami was fixing another plate. 

“Onii-san,” his sister spoke, her brown hair was tied messily into an attempted braid, her blue eyes were still asleep. “Why didn’t you tell me that Ami was staying the night as well? She could have watched those movies with us!”

“I can’t have you stealing all my friends now,” Arata responded with a smirk.

“Even if I could, I couldn’t last night,” Ami said with a gentle smile. “I was so exhausted that I almost fell asleep on Arata on our way here. I need to show Arata on how to do the paperwork for my job. He’s going to be replacing me while I’m out of the country.”

“Will you be able to handle not having me around?” Arata asked his sister teasingly. 

“She will have us!” one of her friends said causing all the other to agree. 

Ami grabbed two plates that had fried eggs, rice, and toast on it, the silverware right on the side, “That’s good. Now, your brother and I are heading back up to his room, once he knows how to type up the paperwork, I’ll come back down and do the dishes before I leave.”

Arata shook his head and grabbed the two glasses of orange juice that Ami had motioned with her head for him to grab, he followed her back up the stairs towards his room. “You know, you really didn’t have to fix everyone breakfast. You don’t even have to do the dishes.”

“I know but I want too,” Ami responded happily. “It gives me a sense of normalcy.” 

Arata sighed as he closed the door with his foot, “You are way too kind and caring.”

Ami just smiled as she sat down the plates on his desk. “How about eat first than I show you how the paperwork is done?” 

“You was being serious?”

“Yes, it’s not as hard as it sounds. Kyoko usually wants them done within twenty-four hours of the case but she is extremely tough on school grades so she understands if it’s not done.”

So the two of them talked about random things, Arata talked about her trip, “So, you’re heading towards Greece to learn more about their mythology?”

“Yes, thanks to Kyoko, I have a fascination with folklore, mythology, and legends. Also, that’s where Takumi is studying food right now!” Ami said happily. 

“Takumi? Who is he?” Arata asked. “I don’t think I haven’t heard his name before.”

“You’re kidding me?” Ami asked surprised than mortified, “I haven’t talked about Takumi?”

“Nope.”

“He’s my twin brother. Older brother to make things worse but he’s only older by five minutes,” Ami explained. “I guess, I must really be used to being alone. He hasn’t come home for a while either. He’s travelling around countries to become a chef, he gets internships from different restaurants.”

“So, you’re the only one who doesn’t travel?”

“It’s fine! I don’t like airplanes all that much so most of the time, I refuse to visit often and by doing so, I’m missing out on family time,” Ami said. “So, shall I start showing you how to do the paperwork?”

Just like that, Ami switched topics, making Arata think it was a touchy subject for her. “Yes, so what do I have to do?”

He leaned against his desk as he listened and watched Ami explain and show him how to do the paperwork correctly.

“Looks simple enough,” Arata said understanding everything. Ami was usually pretty good about answering questions that didn’t make sense to him. “This is all I have to do?”

“Besides solving the cases, yes,” Ami replied. She got up and took her goggles off pulling something up on them. “Here’s the list of the cases I solved yesterday, I have it programed into my phone so when I’m traveling back to the office, I can type it up as a note. Copy these over so you can at least have some practice in you, if you need I can give you Kyoko’s email too.”

“Nah, I think it have it somewhere,” Arata responded. “You sure you want me to practice?”

“Of course, Kyoko knows you are going to be practicing with these cases so she understands,” Ami said picking up the empty dishes.

 

“You really are something strange,” Arata teased sitting down as Ami left his room.

“Mmm, true but isn’t that a normal thing to happen when one is friend’s with you?” Ami replied back 

He smirked and watched her leave, he was going to try and make sure she was proud of him for when she was gone. He turned around and started typing the notes up,

 

Arata looked at the time, it was forty-five minutes since she left and she hasn’t returned back yet. “How many dishes did she have to do?” he asked himself getting up and walking down the stairs. 

He stopped at the second of the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall, his arms crossed and a smile slowly making it’s way on his lips. It was still early morning so most of his sister's friends were back asleep, but their hairs were styled into braids, even the ones with the shorter hair had braids on the sides of their head to meet in the back of the head. She was working on his sister who was sleepy but she was talking animatedly to Ami as she brushed his sister’s hair out. 

“So, Ami, when are you going to become my sister?” his sister asked.

“Hm?” Ami asked confused. 

“Don’t ‘hm’ me,” his sister stated. “When are you and onii-san going to start dating?” Arata blinked and stared at his sister as Ami started to part the hair into three different lines.”I mean, didn’t you confess to me like a month ago that you have a crush on my onii-san?”

Ami playfully tugged on his sister’s hair, “I have no idea what you are talking about.” 

“Ami, please!” his sister said with a chuckle. “I haven’t told him yet, but you would be like the coolest sister too!”

“You really think so?” Ami asked interchanging the three lines of hair. 

“Yes!”

Ami laughed. “Well, I’m glad you think so. However, I have zero chances with your brother.”

“Wha?”

“You’ve seen his friends who he’s had longer than me, you have also seen Nokia and Yuuko, I have nothing compared to them.” Ami said. 

“Sure didn’t look like that this morning,” his sister spoke causing Ami to stop her movement. “You two looked quite cozy when I came in to get onii-san awake. Very few people are allowed into his personal space.”

Arata raised an eyebrow. What were they talking about? 

“Haha,” Ami spoke finishing the braid causing his sister to playfully fall back against her, looking up at his friend. His sister fighting sleep. “I just think I accidentally took his side of the bed. You shouldn’t think too much about it.”

“But, I want to be your sister,” his own sister whined. 

Ami smiled and bent down placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, “I want to be your sister too, but we both know it won’t happen.”

“Boys can be so stupid!” 

Ami smiled, “Isn’t about time for you to go back to sleep?”

“If I fall asleep, onii-san will get to keep you all by himself,” his sister spoke. 

“No, he won’t. I still have to go to work today,” Ami said as his sister went to her sleeping bag.

Arata started to make his way back up the stairs but stopped upon hearing his sister, “Onii-san will be completely stupid to let someone like you slip through his fingers.”

Arata quickly ran up the stairs and went to his bedroom. So, Ami had a crush on him which makes things a bit easier on him and his poor nerves, but something was bugging him. What did his sister mean be ‘cozy’?

“Arata?” Ami asked confused. “Is something wrong?” She entered his bedroom. 

“No, I just want to know if I did all of this paperwork correctly,” Arata spoke. “Plus you have a message from Kyoko about a new case.”

“Ah, I see,” Ami said with a smile. “Send them to Kyoko and she’ll fix the mistakes and send them back so you could see them.” She grabbed her digivice goggles and wrapped them around her small pony. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

“You help me out all the time,” Arata responded. “Hey, when do you take off?”

“The day after tomorrow. It was a last minute decision since I found out today that we are to do an essay for any mythology story. I would have much preferred to do it over Ancient Egyptian mythology but Greece will do just nicely as well.”

Arata just shook his head as Ami put her goggles back over her pony, “You have to leave now, don’t you?”

“Yes, even if I didn’t have too, I would still leave. I have already went past my welcome,” Ami said off-handedly. “Especially since you have plans for today too. I hope your sister has fun.”

“Hey!” Arata said as Ami left his room which he followed as she was already running down the stairs. “Wait! Ami!” 

She was already putting on one of her shoes when he caught up to her, “You do realize that you are welcome here at any time. You will never go past your stay.”

Ami shook her head with a smile on her face, “Get some rest and make sure you feel like running. You will need it.” She stood up and Arata could have sworn she seemed like was debating about something. 

So needless to say, he wasn’t expecting for Ami to give him a kiss on the cheek before bolting out of the door, her face getting as red as her hair, and his cheeks glowing with a blush. His hands were shoved into his pockets as he closed the door, knowing that by the time he got his shoes on, she would be gone. He couldn’t read her and if he could, well, it wouldn’t have just been a quick kiss on the cheek or a peck on the lips. 

~~End of Chapter 1~~


	2. New Assistant

Title: You Make It Look Easy

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Rating: T

Summary: Kyoko is a tough boss, don’t let her great looks and wide wisdom fool you, but she also cares a lot about Ami’s school grades. So when, Ami needs to go out of the country for a week to be with her mom in greece, doing a school paper over ancient history, Ami needs to find a replacement. Who better to ask than someone who wants to be a cyber sleuth?

~~Story Begins~~

Chapter 2 

Arata was completely exhausted and it was only the third day of him being a cyber sleuth. His school wasn’t as kind as Ami’s so he had to sit at the school desk until school ended and start working on the cases that Kyoko left for him. His legs never had to run so much before in his life, he always had a little break in between his travels with Ami before. 

He entered his house and collapses onto his bed face first, he was tired but still had homework to do for tomorrow and it was a little bit past midnight. He wasn’t expecting his digivice to go off with an incoming phone call and answered it, knowing exactly where the buttons were out without moving his head from the pillow. “I’m too tired to take another case, Kyoko.” he greeted.

“It sure seems that way,” a voice spoke that didn’t belong to Kyoko. “Did I call you while you was asleep? I’m truly sorry.”

Arata looked up quickly and saw Ami in the holographic screen, “No! I just got home, actually. How’s Greece?”

Ami eye’s widened, “Forget about Greece! You need sleep, Arata. I knew Kyoko would work you hard but never to this point!”

He sat up on his bed and laughed, “Do I look that bad?”

“You look like you usually do, only there’s bags under your eyes, and you just look exhausted within your eyes.” Ami eyes softened, “I just have the Japanese time on my digivice so I know how late it is there too. I knew I shouldn’t have called you this late but I was curious as to how you was handling it.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m enjoying it but I guess I never realized how much you do. My school isn’t as kind as yours either.”

Ami’s eyes flashed with surprised than guilt, “I’m sorry. I never thought about school either! I can call Sakura or Ryota to see if they can help you.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m doing fine. You worry too much,” Arata smirked. He wasn’t going to admit that the days were going by fast and he wasn’t thinking about how much he missed her. “Enough about me. How about you?”

“Well, I got my paper done on the first day here. Mom’s focused on her paper and well, Takumi is well, he’s a bully. Much like how older siblings are sometimes,” Ami replied sadly. “I could possibly come home early and no one would notice.”

“You shouldn’t. You should enjoy your time there, a vacation from doing five cases a day,” Arata said. 

“Five cases?” Ami asked with a smile. “Well, you can’t never say that Kyoko took it easy on you.”

“Huh?”

“I do an average of 25 a day,” Ami responded. “Kyoko is either taking a bunch of the cases or when I get back I’m going to nonstop busy.”

“Here I was, thinking I was doing good.”

“You are doing good. You are doing five more times than Nokia and that’s just the cases along, not including the paperwork I am very proud of you” Ami responded with a chuckle. “I do plan on staying here for the remaining time frame. I still need to find something for Nokia. She’s the only one who won’t want something that deals with Greece’s history.”

Arata smiled and laughed, “You are right there on all accounts about her. Just try to have fun okay?”

“You try to sleep. Oh! I know!” She pressed a couple of buttons off screen, “There, we go. Okay! You should totally try to get some sleep. I’ll try not to bug you anymore. I’ll see you when I get back!”

“Mmm okay. You just have fun okay! I expected pictures and I have received zero,” Arata spoke teasing her. The call ended and Arata fell face first back into his pillows. Sleep coming to him quickly. 

Ami was sitting on the hotel bed staring at the space where Arata’s holographic image was. He looked exhausted and was really tempted to send Ryota a message asking him to keep an eye on him for her but Ryota would screw it up. She wanted to go out and continue exploring but no, she couldn’t. There was a fancy party going out in the lobby of the hotel her mom and her were staying at. Her mom joined only to try and get exclusive interviews and Ami didn’t want to really seem like the oddball she already was. 

She was bored, terribly bored, so that’s why she was currently hacking into Arata’s computer to check out his homework assignments. She already got her week’s worth of homework done only thirty minutes ago so she’s going to do his now. It’s the least she can do since he looked so worn out, so tired, so raggard. She wasn’t going to do “do” them per say, but she was going to send him a file of the answers in which he can retype them onto his actual assignment. Yes, it was cheating, it wasn’t like she was forcing Arata to do it. He could figure out on his own and see if their answers matched up or not. How he used it was completely up to him.

She looked at her computer screen as it notified her she has a couple of new emails, one from Sakura, one from Ryota, and three from Kyoko. Ryota’s was just about him wondering about the sights and his envy of her for skipping school. Ami was tempted to take two days off and give them to Ryota and maybe his envy would die down, but he meant no harm. Sakura was about Nokia’s latest activities and about how she thinks Arata is becoming used to being a cyber sleuth. Ami blessed Sakura’s soul for watching over Arata for her, all without asking her to do so. Kyoko was about the daily progress Arata was making and Kyoko daily history lesson over Greece, and how she is thinking of also hiring Arata to be a part of the agency however, Kyoko talked herself out of the idea stating that she might enforce a “no-dating coworkers” policy because she didn’t want the make-out sessions between Arata and Ami scare away clients. Ami sometimes wondered if this was the real Kyoko or was this Alphamon Kyoko because there was no way Arata and her were ever going to have a make-out session. 

When she got tired and bored of aimlessly searching around on the web, she closed her laptop and sat it down before falling onto her back on the bed. Her blue eyes staring at the ceiling but her mind was in the past when she had stayed the night at Arata’s house. It was bad enough that his sister wanted them to get together so badly that even though it was speculation, Ami was sure that she was scaring away some of Arata’s potential girlfriends away. So when his sister entered into Arata’s room, Ami already being awake, her mind still foggy with sleep was trying to figure out why she was so warm and why it felt like someone was holding her close, and saw them cuddling. Ami’s eyes snapped open awake upon hearing his sister say something about them looking cozy and cute to where she realized the predicament she was in. Than the kiss on his cheek. It was driving her insane! Her mind had decided on not kissing his cheek but her heart and body apparently had different plans since it happened. 

She rolled over onto her stomach, her arms crossed under her chin as she kept staring at nothing. She wanted to head back to Japan right now upon seeing the look Arata had and she could hear the conversation going on in head when she talks about it to Nokia and Yuuko. 

“Duh! It’s because you two are star-crossed lovers who are meant to be by each other! Without knowing if the other is okay, you two will slowly lose your mind and possibly die because you spent so long without each other!” Nokia would exclaim talking about it was like some sort of soap opera arc storyline. 

Yuuko on the other hand would be on the more serious side after shutting Nokia’s idea down. “No, Nokia, that is not what or why it happened. Especially since they just talked so it would reestablish their mind if we are taking your approach. No, the reason is because her maternal instincts are kicking in.”

Nokia, being the sweet naive cinnamon roll that she is would take Ami’s blush to be something more sexual and thinking it was something dirty. “Oh, you two are going up so fast! Soon the two of you will be pushing babies out in no time. So..huh...what is maternal instinct?”

Even as Ami imagining this conversation in her head, her face was heating up from the blush she was causing herself, even as in her mind Yuuko sighed and responded. “Maternal instinct is when the instinct to take care of someone who they love. Maternal is more along the lines of try to take the pain away, ensure that they are safe so they won’t worry so much, and to protect. Ami, upon seeing how tired and worn out Arata is, came back to relieve the pressure and stress off of him as much as she could. It’s a motherly instinct.”

“So…” than Nokia’s eyes would light up like a firecracker and stare at Ami with so much passion within those eyes, “You are already pregnant? I’m so happy for you!”

Ami groaned and buried her face within the pillows, willing the imaginary version of her friends away with a shake of her head. She knew she was homesick, but this was just way too much. She propped her head back up and looked at the headboard, “Sorry, Arata,” she mumbled. “I might be back home sooner than I even anticipated. I’ve never had a case of homesickness like this before.”

There was a knock on the door and a voice spoke on the otherside, “Ami, we need to talk.”

Ami sighed and stood up, smoothing out her clothes. She didn’t want to talk to her brother after the scene she caused yesterday by accident. Totally not her fault when her brother’s girlfriend kept calling Ami names and saying mean comments to where the words that usually bounced straight off of Ami went straight into her heart, like a knife blade stabbing there, and tearing her heart apart. After thirty minutes of this, her brother not feeling the pain she was in to try and stop it, she stood up, hitting the table just right to where some of the wine that her brother’s girlfriend was drinking landed on her dress, and ran out of the restaurant. She was restraining the tears within her eyes as she ran, her arms wrapping themselves around her body.

 

She opened the door and stood there, “Hello, Takumi. What do we need to talk about?”

Days passed and Arata was thankful for Ami’s help with his homework which he used as an answer guide, it didn’t cause him to be as much as a perfectionist. He looked at the date during lunch and sighed. Two more days and Ami should be back from Greece. It will go by in a flash, but for now, it just seemed like it was going to take forever. He only contacted her through digi-line messages, their time zones apart preventing them from calling without waking the other up. He went outside and sat on one of the benches, by himself. 

He enjoyed solitude, the time in which he can eat his peace in quiet while reading his magna choice of the day. He usually talks to his friends during the periods in between classes so it’s not that big of a deal to everyone. 

He didn’t pay one attention to detail that there was a presence in front of him, the shadow blocking his natural light or that there was grey socks in the upper part of his eye sight. He won’t ever admit that he jumped or let out a sound of surprise or that he had used the book as a weapon when a voice started to talk in front of him. “So, this is where you go to school?”

Arata had hit the person in the face with the book before the sound of the voice even caught up to his ears in his totally not scared mind or the way the owner of the voice was dressed. “Ami?” he asked slowly lowering the book. 

Ami laughed, “I didn’t mean to scare you there, I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t scare me!” Arata defended quickly changing the subject, “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in Greece?”

“Mom sent me home early. I had a serious case of homesickness unlike any before, plus she is going to try and defuse the situation between Takumi and I,” Ami replied with a smile. “Don’t worry, you can still be a cyber sleuth for the last two days if you like.”

“I would like that, it’s quite fun, but honestly. I’m still doing five cases a day compared to your twenty-five,” Arata spoke. “So what exactly are you doing here, at this school?”

“Kyoko needs to talk to one of teachers here,” Ami said. “So what are you reading there?”

“No-nothing!”

Ami chuckled, “May I sit down on the bench?”

“Of course, why do you even bother asking?”

“Well, you wasn’t expecting anyone to talk to you considering that you attacked me with a book,” Ami responded with a kind smile as she sat down next to him. “So, it’s kinda my fault. I was hoping on surprising you, so I succeeded!”

Arata smiled, “I’m usually alone during lunch. It gives me some quiet time.”

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Ami said. “I didn’t mean to interrupt that. I guess I’m just used to spending time with my friends almost all the time.”

Arata smiled at Ami’s flushed face and her moving hands, “It’s fine. You are an exception to this. So, where are my presents?”

“They are at my apartment, still needing to be wrapped,” Ami said. “I had Kyoko pick me up so I am her passenger while she makes her errands.”

“Oh, that reminds me. Thanks for the homework help,” Arata said. “I’ve been to tired to really focus on my own so it helped out alot.”

 

“I was bored, all of my homework done on the third day except for the paper,” Ami said with a smile. 

“Oi! Arata!” one of the students called out towards Arata. “We are going to be discussing the next convention and costumes! Right to join us?”

Ami giggled, “Go on. I don’t want to stop you. Besides, Kyoko should be finishing up soon.”

Arata nodded and went to go join his friends but stopped upon hearing Ami’s digivice start ringing with a call. He turned around to tease her that it was going to be Nokia freaking out but stared as she pressed the ignore button and got up. 

“You aren’t going to take it?” Arata asked. 

“No point in it,” Ami responded with a smile on her face, “I’m just glad to be back home. I’ll see you later, feel free to call me if you need any help!”

Arata watched as she ran towards the school’s gate meeting up with Kyoko who looked intrigued about something. “Hey, dude who was she? Does she go to this school?” his friend asked. 

“Oh! That’s Ami Aiba, one of my online friends that I made and no, she doesn’t,” Arata responded. 

“So, she’s the cyber sleuth you’ve been talking about,” another one of his friends said nudging his side.

“Yes and shut up!” Arata said crossing his arms. 

It was the last day of Arata working as a cyber sleuth and he was laying down on one of my office couches, his head perched on Ami’s lap taking a much needed nap. Kyoko was out of the office temporarily, helping the police force with finding the culprit behind recent cyber attacks leaving her two assistants alone. Ami was digi-lining her mom, Nokia, and Sakura. 

Arata stretched as he slowly woke up, “That nap was truly deserved.”

Ami chuckled, “She does let you have a break very rarely, it doesn’t help that her agency is picking up in clients. I think she really is considering hiring you on as another assistant.”

“I wouldn’t mind as long as I don’t have to do it alone all the time,” Arata responded. “I seriously have zero idea as to how you do this everyday and still find time to hang out with us.”

“Remember my school is more understanding of its students having a life outside of school,” Ami spoke, her fingers stroking his hair which looked a lot softer than what it looks causing him to emit something that sounded close to a murr. “You should try transferring there, I’m sure you will pass the entrance exam.”

“Mmm, I might. I do better on my assignments and tests when I am not sitting at a desk,” Arata spoke quietly. Her fingers stopped stroking his hair and he let out a sound of disappointment, “Don’t stop, it felt good.”

Ami chuckled and continued stroking his hair, “You seem like a cat, Arata.”

“Don’t care. Naps are good, your fingers feel good in my hair, and your lap is a very good pillow,” Arata spoke lazily, his eyes closing so he missed the blush on Ami’s cheek. “Hey, remember how you stayed at my house during my sister’s sleepover. I overheard the two of you talking.” He opened his eyes and saw Ami’s blue eyes widened and her blush becoming more noticeable. “What did she mean by ‘cozy’?”

“Ah! It’s nothing!”

“From your reaction, it’s not nothing,” Arata spoke. “So spill.”

“I would rather not, keep pushing me and I’ll push you off,” Ami responded. 

“I won’t budge,” Arata said. “Now talk!”

“Arg! Fine!” Ami said turning her head so she wouldn’t have to look at him. “When your little sister came to wake you up to make breakfast, you was snuggled right against my back and you had your arms wrapped around me tightly. It was very difficult to try and move without waking you up! Wait, you overheard the conversation!?”

Arata smirked, “Yes, I did.” Ami looked at him with wide blue eyes which look completely cute on her. He sat up a little to rest his forehead against hers. “So, how about going out to dinner and a movie with me?”

“I-I would like that very much,” Ami said with a smile. “It’s a much better idea than giving me a dagger or poison.”

“You aren’t going to let that down, are you?” Arata asked. 

“Haha, nope,” Ami chuckled. Arata sat all the way up and turned around to stare at her. “What are you doing?”

“Something in which I have been wanting to do for a while,” Arata responded before lunging for Ami, his lips finding their neck chuckling as Ami let out a squel of surprise. 

“Arata!” 

He chuckled and looked at her, “You’re the one who said I was a cat, and I do believe I mentioned that your lap was a very comfortable pillow and that I like naps. So I’m curious if the rest of your body will be comfortable as well.”

Ami blushed, “If you wanted me to keep stroking your hair, you could have just asked instead of pouncing on me.”

“You are so easy to tease through,” Arata replied resting his head back on her lap and she stroked his hair. “I missed you, for those days you was in Greece.”

Ami hummed lightly, “Mmm, pretty much sure it was you that made me terribly homesick. Don’t tell Nokia or Yuuko. I have already imagined the whole entire conversation.”

“Oh?” Arata asked amused. “How did it go?”

“I made myself blush badly,” Ami responded. “I wanted to come home on my third day at Greece upon seeing you look so exhausted as you did.”

Arata smiled, “You worry too much. Anyway, shouldn’t Kyoko be back by now?”

“Yeah, now that you mention it, she’s never been gone for this long,” Ami agreed. “We haven’t had no clients come in either which is really strange.”

Just then, Ami’s digivice started ringing with a call from Kyoko right when a loud boom of thunder shook the office meaning that the rest of the Nakano complex shook as well She answered the call and Kyoko’s imagine appeared. 

“Well, don’t the two of you look cozy,” Kyoko greeted with a smile. “Both of you do such hard work that I will accept the two of you dating.”

“What are you? Psychic?” Arata asked. 

“Why? Did you finally ask her out?” Kyoko questioned. Arata’s body stiffen and Ami’s blush told her all that she needed to know. “About time. Anyway, I’m afraid that I won’t be back to the office. It’s raining buckets of cats and dogs and the wind could easily blow any car off of the road.”

“Well, that explains as to why we haven’t had no clients,” Arata said. 

“Yes. I would like for the two of you to stay in the office,” Kyoko said. “Go ahead and lock the office up in fifteen minutes. Power might go out soon so start charging your digivice.”

“Okay!” they both said. 

“Be careful you two, go get some food and stay warm,” Kyoko said. “Oh! I almost forgot. Arata welcome to the agency. You will be officially put to work on Monday.”

The call ended and Arata stretched and sat up. “Arg! Well, my digivice is already almost full so we will get that charged first. Don’t you live in one of the apartments here?”

“Yes, but if the power might go out, we could be trapped in an elevator. Plus the doors to the residential area have a power lock so if the power does go out, we would be trapped. What would you like from the sushi place?”

Arata gave her his order and she proceeded to leave to go the food while he plugged his digivice in to charge. He pulled back the curtain behind Kyoko’s desk and checked outside to see that it was near impossible to see their hand in front of their face if they were outside. Lighting cracked against the sky, lighting up the sky, allowing Arata to see the rain pounding hard against the surface of anything it touched. 

Arata backed away from the window and sighed. He’ll have to borrow Ami’s digivice to let his family know that he’s safe and where he’s staying at. He felt the chill in the room since he was no longer sharing body heat and he shoved his hands inside his pocket. He went around the office moving the coffee table off to the side, he highly doubted they were going to get any clients in the next ten minutes and he was going to make a makeshift bed with the two couches which he was pushing together when Ami came back with the food. 

She smiled and chuckled, “How are we going to eat?”

“We can sit down on the floor,” Arata spoke. “Hey, can I get borrow your digivice to message my family?”

“Mhm, of course,” Ami said sitting the food down on the coffee table before taking her goggles off. “Here you go. I’ll go see if I can get some blankets upstairs from my apartment.”

“No,” Arata said. “Just in case if the power goes out and we won’t be separated.” He than noticed how her usual outfit wouldn’t do a good job of keeping her warm. “If you get cold, let me know and you can borrow my jacket.” He looked away to hide his blush but Ami still saw it. 

“Thank you,” Ami said with a smile. She sat down on the ground, followed by Arata who handed her digivice back. “Wouldn’t you be cold too?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Arata spoke getting his food out “I’ll be fine.”

“You keep telling me not to worry but it makes me worry more,” Ami responded getting her hair out of the small knob, also assuming they won’t get any clients in this weather. “It’s a good thing I got the food when I did. The storm sounds like it’s getting worse.”

Arata just broke out in laughter after another crack of lightning lit up the room brightly. “Can you imagine Nokia right now?”

“Be nice!” Ami exclaimed before putting some food in her mouth, a smile on her face. “I will agree with you on it. She’s possibly on her bed, holding onto the Omnimon plush Yuuko made for her, and wishing he was back.”

“I think we all wished our digimon were back,” Arata spoke. “It must be bad for you! You had so many digimon friends.”

“It’s fine,” Ami said. She started picking at her food with her chopsticks “I just keep thinking if I could do something better. If, if I wasn’t so focused on getting my body back, would everything be better. Would Nokia still have Omnimon and her hacker group? Could Yuuko and Yuugo be the two most powerful leaders in Zaxon? Would you keep regretting the past and try to fix it?”

“Hey!” Arata said shoving some of his sushi in her mouth. “Shut up! Don’t you ever think like that!” Arata said. “You did the best you could and saved the world. You saved Yuuko from being an Eater, you saved Nokia from a dangerous hackers more than once, you saved me from being a true Eater, and you saved Yuugo. You saved the Digital World and many other worlds.” Ami looked down as she chewed silently, “Ami?”

“It’s nothing. It’s just that I was thinking about the sacrifice I made,” Ami said softly and quietly before she brightened up, “However, from the way you make it sound is that it’s a small price to pay.”

Arata furrowed his brow, “Sacrifice?”

“Don’t worry, I was just thinking about the relationship I had with Takumi before he proceeded to study food. We were always going to drift apart but never to the point to where he thinks I’m the enemy.” Ami said softly standing up. “Think your digivice is fully charged?”

“So, you guys aren’t close?” he responded. “Yes, it should. Going to switch?”

“Used to be, but now his girlfriend runs the show,” Ami said. “It won’t get charge for long before we lose power.”

Arata blinked, “Static energy from the lighting?”

“Yes, it’s getting strong and the electricity is running wild. Than I’ll throw the garbage away before locking up. Pretty much sure it’s been more than fifteen minutes.”

Arata watched her as she moved around the office. “So, I’m a part of the agency now, hm?”

“Yes! Now I’m not alone!”

“Just don’t make me try your coffee,” Arata said causing Ami to pout. “Don’t pout at me like that, I might just pounce on you again.”

Ami locked up the office and shut the lights off in the office. “My coffee isn’t that bad.”

Arata got up and took her hand in his and led her to the two couches that are pushed together, “Yes, because everyone loves wasabi, seaweed, and red bean paste in their coffee.”

“You won’t know until you try it,” Ami said her face heating up with a blush. She’s never blushed so much before in her life except for around this genius hacker. What he saw in her was completely unknown to her but she wasn’t going to complain. 

There was a knock on the office door causing them to quiet down and to look at each other in confusion. Should they answer? Ami went to go open the door but Arata merely tugged her back and whispered, “We are closed for the day. They can wait until tomorrow if it’s important.”

“But-”

“No,” Arata shook his head. His eyes glared and touched her arm which was freezing cold. “You idiot! Sit on the couches, should have told me you was freezing sooner.”

Ami blinked but did get on the couches and sat down with her legs underneath her. Arata took off the first layer of his coat and got onto the couches before placing his coat on Ami’s shoulders. In the darkness, he could see Ami snuggle closer into the jacket. “Come here and turn around.”

Ami blinked, “Hm? Why?”

“Just do it,” Arata responded as they continued whispering ignoring the pounding at the door. 

Ami scooted towards him and turned around. Arata wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest, his chin finding it’s spot on her shoulder. “This is why, you goofball. You were ice cold, you should have said something sooner.”

Ami smiled and had to stifle her giggles, “You’re so sweet. You really are a romantic much better than Nokia.”

“Don’t tell her that, and you really shouldn’t be giving me a bigger ego than what I already have,” Arata teased. 

“Ami! Are you in there?” the voice pounding on the door spoke causing Ami to tense up, something in which Arata could feel. “This is the right place and they should still be open.”

Another voice that belonged to Mirel spoke, “The lights are off meaning that they are closed. Kyoko possibly had them close shop up early so would you please leave or be quiet.”

Ami was quiet, “Arata?”

“Hmm?”

“How are you going to keep warm?” Ami asked. Arata paled not even thinking about that far.

“I don’t know, but who was that?” Arata asked.

“Takumi, my brother who I have been avoiding due to personal reason,” Ami said. “Mom said she couldn’t defuse the situation between us so it’s strange that he’s here.”

They were quiet for a while, Arata was still trying to figure out Ami’s weird behavior when he noticed the breathing from Ami had slowed down and became even. He looked at her to see that she was asleep, her head resting against his chest, her body covered by his coat, and she made his gaze softened. He thinks about their adventures and sees that she didn’t show any weakness until the near end and even than it was Suedo who mentioned it, about the attacks she was facing within her body due to the cyber jumps. 

He laid her down taking the coat off of her, he than laid down next to her, draping the coat over the two of them, before pulling her close again. Her head was resting against his chest again, and his arms had snaked their way back around her, pulling her close and holding onto her tightly, his chin resting on her head. 

He’s been plagued by nightmares of him being an Eater, destroying everything and causing even more pain for his friends, taking away everything that they loved only to save Ami for last, hearing her plead for the old Arata to return, even going as far as bargaining her life for his. He would always wake up before he would deal the final blow. His hands clenched onto the back of her shirt, even though he can feel her against him, could feel her breathing, and hear her voice saying something quietly in her sleep, he still believed that she would be taken away from him. 

He honestly believed, knew deep down within his heart, that this crazy, strange, beautiful, caring, kind, forgiving, generous, and courageous woman in front of him did not deserve him. Not after all that he’s done and said to harm her on purpose, his way of trying to push her away, to keep her safe from him, but she kept coming back. She kept coming back to save him, even knowing that she was going to get hurt along the way. He was happy she accepted his date and he promised to never let her go. 

He kissed the top of her head, “You won’t ever have to face your battles or your demons alone,” he whispered to her, “I promise you.”

~~Chapter 2 end~~


	3. Meet My Brother

Title: You Make It Look Easy

Category: Digimon

Pairing: Ami/Arata

Rating: T

Summary: Kyoko is a tough boss, don’t let her great looks and wide wisdom fool you, but she also cares a lot about Ami’s school grades. So when, Ami needs to go out of the country for a week to be with her mom in greece, doing a school paper over ancient history, Ami needs to find a replacement. Who better to ask than someone who wants to be a cyber sleuth?

 

Chapter 3

~~Story Begins~~

It was morning, the storm had died down leaving only a small drizzle for now, another big storm is supposed to happen sometime during the day when Kyoko unlocked her office door, a man with red spiked hair, digivice goggles resting against his forehead, blue eyes, and wearing a black shirt that resembles Ami’s yellow shirt and black shorts, was following her. 

She opened the door and saw her two assistants asleep on the combined couch, Arata’s jacket being used as a blanket. She crossed her arms and smiled, seeing the protective way Arata was holding onto the veteran cyber sleuth, his arms wrapped around her tightly, hands clenching her shirt from the way the jacket formed, she could only imagine Ami clenching onto Arata’s shirt , through the jacket’s shape, she could see their legs tangled up together. 

“We should come back another time,” Kyoko said wanting to let the young lovers sleep more. 

She wasn’t fast enough to stop her new client from entering the office who stepped around her. He reacted fast upon the sight and screamed, “Get your hands away from my sister this instant!”

Arata’s eyes fluttered open as he was rudely awaken, he was trying to place his bearing, remember he was at, he did remember that Ami was in his arms. Ami reaction was completely different. She burrowed her head further underneath the coat and closer to Arata’s chest.

“Go away Takumi!” Ami groaned. 

“No! We need to talk but first, get your hands off of my sister!” Takumi hollered. 

Kyoko shook her head, “We’ll be back in ten minutes,” she said grabbing Takumi’s shoulders and pushing him out of the office. “I expect the two of you to be ready by than.”

“No! Stop! Let me go!” Takumi screamed as Kyoko closed the door and locked it. 

“Ami,” Arata spoke gently. 

“Don’t ‘Ami’ me!” Ami snapped back. Slowly getting up and away from his arms, “What the hell does he want?” Arata chuckled as he got up as well and put his coat back on as Ami brushed her hair out with her fingers. “What’s got you giggling over there?”

“You’ve never been angry before,” Arata said. 

“Oh, no, trust me, I’ve been angry before and this isn’t anger. This is mad,” Ami replied back as she pushed a couch back to it’s spot. “A switch flips within me when I’m angry. Just ask Nishon about her stalker that she had and then find the stalker and ask about the cyber sleuth who he met. There’s a reason as to why he flees when he sees me glaring at him.”

“Nishon has a stalker?”

“Had! I scared him away from her,” Ami said as Arata pushed the other couch back and they put the coffee table back in its spot. “I look like a mess.”

“You look beautiful,” Arata whispered into her ear, seeing her blush again and that she had calmed down a bit. He than moved to rest his forehead against hers with a smirk on his face, “Your brother won’t scare me away if that’s what you are worried about.”

Ami smiled and moved her forehead away to kiss his cheek, “Nokia should learn never to judge a book by its cover.”

She stretched, raising her hands above her head as they heard the door unlocked again. Arata turned around to look at Kyoko and Takumi enter back into the office, Kyoko smiled at them in that ‘you two are completely adorable’ smile, Takumi was fuming to where you could see smoke coming out of his ears. 

“Ami, step away from that man, right now,” Takumi said. 

“No,” Ami responded calmly but strongly. 

“Now, now,” Kyoko interrupted. “You came here to talk to Ami so please sit down.”

Arata jumped over the couch and sat down with ease, titling his head back to look at Ami, his grey eyes looking at her with a hidden smirk in them. Kyoko just walked towards her desk and Ami sat next to Arata, while Takumi sat on the other couch just glaring at Arata. 

“Does he have to be here?” Takumi asked. 

“Yes, he is my new assistant,” Kyoko responded. 

“...” Takumi was silent. 

“Remind me that the next time you come home super late to wake you up quite rudely,” Ami said. “You are just lucky that there was nothing around that I could throw at you.”

“Look, because of your avoidance of me, I have wasted some time in which I could be -”

“Working at your internship, applying for another internship,” Ami finished for him, her arms crossing over her chest. “It’s not the first time you have told me it’s my fault. However, does it really truly matter? I never asked for you to come here. So just get to the point as to why you are here.”

“I just want to hear your side of the story over what happened between you and my girlfriend, plus you need to pay for the expenses that comes with cleaning the dress you ruined.”

“You’re kidding me?” Ami snapped. “Please tell me you are kidding me right now!”

“I’m being serious!”

Ami just sat there shocked, her hands tightening around her skirt as her eyes changed to a fiery blue eyes filled with anger. “You stupid idiot! You heard my side of the story through other people's mouth! You should have heard it with your own ears since we was right next to the kitchen where you was cooking! She insulted me with one insult after another.” Ami’s voice changed into a mocking female voice ‘So, you’re Takumi’s little sister? What a joke, why would someone as unaccomplished, so disappointing, so stupid, be his little sister? You make me sick with how unworthy you are of being within my presence, I expected something more from his sister, especially his twin! Why did hardworking Takumi have a lazy sister like you? I love Takumi and I would love to marry him but I would hate being related to you, especially as your sister-in-law.’” Her voice went back to normal, “She was practically talking loudly about it making sure that everyone within the restaurant could hear it. I know that some of your co-workers even slipped into the kitchen and told you what she was saying about me. YOU just shrugged it off like it was a joke! You served us the food personally and I know you could tell I was FIGHTING back tears and she insulted me right in front of your face! Our connection may be weak but I know you felt the pain I was in.”

Kyoko and Arata both just stared in shocked at Ami and at the serious hard-core otaku making some music with his mouth that kind of sounded like a march even with drool running down his chin peeking inside the office from the door, neither of them seeing her this mad before and neither one truly knowing as to why Ami came back and refuses to talk about her trip. Ami stood up and glared at her brother. “I tried to give you MY side of the story when you visit me at the hotel but YOU wouldn’t believe me! You’re own twin sister who has put everything that she dreamed of behind to help YOU! The same sister who would never lie to you, who has always been there for YOU. I didn’t want to embarrass YOU at your work, so I got up and accidentally hit the table while trying to run away! After your girlfriend insults me like that, YOU want ME to pay for her dress? NO! Not happening! I went to Greece to mostly see and spend time with YOU but YOU kept pushing me away for HER! Why do you think mom got herself involved? Because SHE has heard the insults from your girlfriend to me! She’s HEARD them with YOU standing right next to HER while I was being insulted!”

Ami took a deep breath, her hands shaking from anger, “I will repeat this. I am not paying to clean her dress or for her to get a new one. That is her own problem, not mine. Now, if you ever come near me again demanding me to pay for her dress or to apologize to her or do anything that would make that WITCH look or feel better, than rethink your decision. Because I won’t do anything except get you and her into prison for at least a day due to harassment.”

“Ami,” Takumi said, “Grow up! You are acting like a spoiled child.”

“So be it,” Ami snapped thinking that would be the end of the conversation.

“No,” Arata spoke shaking his head, “that’s not right. Ami has every right to defend herself from these accusations and the right to refuse to pay your girlfriend especially since Ami could already charge your girlfriend for harassment and verbal abuse.” He stood up slowly and glared at Takumi. “You should be a disgrace to call yourself Ami’s older brother when you aren’t even defending her. I have a little sister who I will defend and support up til the very end even when she admits she’s wrong, I will still defend and support her choices. I try to protect her as much as I can. You are supposed to protect her but you never did. Where were you six months ago when she needed family support?”

Ami let out a choked sound, six months ago she was awake, being the last victim of EDEN Syndrome to wake up. Her mom was there along with all of her friends, but according to their mom, Takumi couldn’t make it due to his girlfriend’s family having a party. 

Arata grabbed Ami’s hand and led her outside of the office and towards the elevator pressing the button for four floor. “Arata?”

“Don’t talk,” Arata spoke as he led her into the elevator. 

Ami looked down, thinking that she made a mistake and Arata isn’t going to want to her boyfriend, let alone her friend anymore. It wasn’t until the elevator doors were closed and in motion that Ami found the railing on the walls of the elevator were pressed against her back, lips were smashed hungrily and wet against hers, controlling the kiss, a small noise of surprise escaped and she soon found a tongue in her mouth. 

Arata pulled away when they passed the third floor and started planting kisses down her jawline towards her neck, “You are incredibly hot when you are angry.” His forehead than rested on her shoulder, “I’m moving way too fast. I’m sorry. It’s just that I’m so afraid that you will leave me.”

From the kiss itself, Ami could tell that Arata has had a previous relationship where she’s only had light kissing from Ryota for the one week they dated. “I won’t leave you, Arata.” Her fingers stroked his hair, “I’m just jealous of you, acting all cool and suave while I’m just a fluttering mess. You make it seem like dating is a breeze. You just make it so look easy.”

Arata smirked into her shoulder, “You make cyber sleuth look easy, no wonder you couldn’t describe it to me when I asked you too.”

“I was still learning,” Ami responded as the doors opened and Arata led her towards the other elevator that would take them to the residual area. “I was still trying to get used to having a cyber body.”

They were alone in the elevator and usually Ami hated the long ride up to her floor, but with her fingers tangled with Arata’s hair, his body pushing and keeping her against the wall, his hands resting on the bare skin of her waist, the ride felt like it was shorter than usual. 

Back at the office, Kyoko was drumming her fingers against her desk, she recognized that look within Arata’s eyes and knew that Ami was possibly going on a roller coaster ride. She looked at Takumi. “I’ve been looking into the reason as to why Ami came back so early and I believe I have something that you might want to watch. Don’t worry about Arata, he’ll take good care of Ami. I don’t know what exactly happened but those two need each other and it’s about time they became a couple.” “

Now,” Takumi doesn’t know what but something seemed to change within Kyoko, “how about a nice cup of coffee before we watch the disc that’s already to be played. Mmm, in order to celebrate Ami and Arata’s new relationship, let’s add some spice. Would you like your coffee to have some rose water in there, in honor to celebrate Arata’s romantic side? Why not some dragonfruit to honor the new things Ami is going to learn, yes that would be perfect. The shape of a dragonfruit will honor Ami’s new excited life as a girlfriend while the almost taste of it will resemble all that she needs to learn. Why not add a lot of ginger into it to represent the spice they will carry in order to honor their new spiced up lives?”

“What?” Takumi asked confused. 

“Oh, let’s add three into the coffee,” Kyoko said with a smile and handed Takumi a mug. “Drink up, this should be good.”

While Takumi was being a test subject to Kyoko’s stange coffee ideas, Arata was sitting on Ami’s couch, catching the news and forecast while Ami took a bath. His eyes kept glancing over to the door, wanting to join Ami but he does have enough restraint. 

He licked his lips and smiled, she tasted like strawberry lemonade with a hint of mint. His eyes focused back onto the screen as the weather came on. “We are experiencing another long round of hard thunderstorms, expect a lot more power outrages. Since we are currently experiencing a light drizzle, it is best for everyone to get the things they need to get done now.w”

The radar looked terrible with the bright colors, “Do you think Kyoko is going to let us stay home tonight or another night at the office?” Ami asked from behind him. 

Arata looked over the couch to see her drying her red hair wearing a light blue tank top and blue sweat pants, a completely different outfit than what she usually wears but Arata isn’t complaining. He still thinks Ami looks beautiful. 

“We could always ask her,” Arata asked with a smirk. “If she wants us to stay in the office than we can easily make out again.” Ami threw the towel she was using at him. “I’m just saying!” 

Ami just shooked her head at him, “Haven’t even had a first date yet and you want to make out so much with me.”

“You taste so good and addicting,” Arata said moving the towel away from his face. “Any objections if I head home to take a bath and a bag of clothing?” 

“Not at all, I’ve already messaged Kyoko letting her know I wasn’t going to show up in proper attire and that I was bringing a bag filled with some survivorl items in case we do lose power.”

Arata stood up and gave Ami a quick kiss on the lips. “Sounds good, I might do that too.”

Ami smiled and watched Arata leave her apartment, it just felt so surreal that she’s already had two make-out sessions each in an elevator and that Arata was taking her out one of these days. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, she’s nervous but she always did love surprising Arata. 

Arata met up with Ami back at Nakano at the book store talking to the lady outside. Ami was still wearing the tank top and sweatpants with a bag slung over her shoulder. “Hey,” Arata called out wearing his favorite coat. “You ready to head back to the agency?”

“Yes, hopefully Takumi is gone,” Ami responded as Arata automatically held her hand as she waved towards her friend. 

They were in front of the door and looked at each other upon hearing a choking and coughing sound coming from the office. Ami opened the door as Arata took off his coat revealing a red shirt and black sweat pants and hung it on the coat rack. 

Takumi was holding onto his neck, coughing. There was a cup of coffee in front of him that had hardly any of it missing. Ami walked over and took the coffee cup smelling it. “Don’t drink it,” Takumi coughed out. 

Arata and Ami looked at each other, Takumi finally got done coughing and looked up at his sister who was holding onto the coffee cup closer to her lips. She took a drink of it and her eyes widened. “No, don’t! It’s disgusting!”

“Dude, chill. Ami can handle it,” Arata responded crossing his arms. “So, what’s the verdict?”

“It’s black coffee, with a lot of ginger, to much in fact, but there is also a taste of something along the lines of dragonfruit, I think. It smells likes roses so it could be rose water too,” Ami said. “There’s only one person who can think of a combination like that.”

“Alphamon,” they said together before looking at Kyoko who was sitting behind her desk with a smile. 

“I see the two of you have come a long way,” Kyoko spoke. “That coffee was made with ingriedients to represent your new relationship. Now, don’t worry. Kyoko has accepted me again like she did when she first saved me. We just switch every now and again. Got to make sure that our cyber sleuths stay alert.”

Ami ran around to Kyoko and hugged her tightly, “I missed you so much!”

“I’ve missed you too,” Kyoko replied. 

 

“I’m missing something here,” Takumi said as he got up from the floor.

“So, what brings you back here?” Arata asked. 

“I’m afraid I cannot explain it quite yet,” Kyoko said. “However, I do want the two of you to stay the night again in the office.”

“You just don’t want me to leave,” Arata spoke. “My family already knows I’m going to be in Nakano so it’s no problem.”

“Ami,” Takumi said. 

“Hmm?” Ami said going back to the coffee cup and taking a sip. 

“You are so weird,” Arata mumbled as he stood next to Ami looking at the strange coffee.

“Try it!” Ami said trying to force the coffee into his mouth. 

“Ami, we need to talk alone,” Takumi said. Ami finally looked at her brother, his eyes looking downcasted and Ami could he what he was thinking. 

“No,” Ami said. “I will not accept your apologize nor will I forgive you easily. I understand that it’s a sibling right to ignore their sibling but to do what you did to me, to ignore me when I came to visit you in Greece knowing the reason as to why I hate flying, especially over water!”

“Ami,” Takumi said. “You’re right.” He looked away. “You hide your pain behind smiles and laughter. You find joy within the pain neither of us could get over and hide behind your practice at swimming. while I hide behind a flame, pushing almost everyone away.”

“Haa, yeah. I don’t swim no more,” Ami said. “I can only stay in the water for a short amount of time anymore.”

“You would short circuit,” Arata said thinking about it now. 

“Yes, it is not a feeling I would like to have again, unless you want to keep shocking you,” Ami teased lightly. 

“You do that enough with your coockiness,” Arata responed back. “Anyway, Ami and I just decidd to drop our bags off. I told Ami I’ll take her to a movie and dinner, while it’s getting changed to lunch.”

“Aww, you are a romantic,” Kyoko said and the two teenagers could tell it was both Kyoko’s.

“Yeah, well, since I know now where she lives at, I’m going to prepare lunch in her apartment and watch one of her movies with her,” Arata said waving as he left the office knowing that his friend now girlfriend will follow him. 

“Ami -” Takumi spoke. 

“You have your girlfriend who if you wish to keep, you can. I’ll just become estranged if you two ever decide to get marry,” Ami said. “Arata is my more experienced boyfriend so please do try to get along with each other.’

Takumi and Ami just stared at each other before Ami spoke softly and slowly, “Did Arata say that he was going to make lunch?”

“Yes, he did. Why?” Takumi asked. He didn’t quite know Arata and he planned on it once he finished the last remaining weeks in Greece and break up with his girlfriend after watching that tape. 

Ami ran out of the office as Kyoko chuckled, “Arata may be a computer genius, but he has a tendency to burn cold cereal and or ice cubes. We have zero ideas or theories.”

“Much like your coffee,” Takumi said. ‘

“No, that’s Alphamon,” Kyoko responded. 

Ami was running towards the elevator at Nakano’s first floor and was repeatedly pressing the up button. When the elevators opened, she stepped in more focused on trying to save her beloved kitchen that she didn’t notice the doors shut behind her or that someone had already pressed the button to the floor she wanted to go to. 

She turned around and gasp as she was pulled into a tight hug, “You okay?” the familiar voice asked as the elevator started going up. 

“You scared me!” Ami exclaimed looking up at Arata who had a concerned look in his eyes. “First I thought my kitchen was going to be gone and then now this.”

“Are you okay?” Arata asked again. 

“I’m fine,” Ami said closing her eyes. “It will be okay in the long run. So was you serious about my apartment being the first location for our date?”

Arata nodded as they got off of the elevator, “I can’t have you in any more danger with all this moisture.”

Ami walked beside him and smile, “Moisture doesn’t get me, it’s only when I’m in a body of water that I could short circuit. So what did you want for lunch?”

“Whatever you decide,” Arata spoke. “Because I can’t handle the kitchen.”

Ami smiled as they started riding the second elevator to the residential, “I can help you learn if you like.”

“I’ll pass, I’ll much rather like to talk to you and watch you,” Arata responded with his usual smirk. 

“And you call me strange,” Ami commented as she got off of the elevator. 

They did their date, eating some soup and watching a movie which Arata picked. He really didn’t want to but how could he say no to the woman that threatened to braid his hair if he didn’t chose. Ami chose to snuggle against the side of the couch causing Arata to roll his eyes, wrap his arms around her waist, and pull her to his side. He looked away at Ami’s questioning gaze but Ami smiled and snuggled closer as they acted like they watched the movie but never did. Instead talking about random things, their friends, and schools. 

When Kyoko walked in on them the next morning at the office, they were curled up much the same as the morning before and Kyoko just smiled as she slowly got the office ready to open. Judging from the way how there was two flashlights by their person meaning that they lost power lost night. 

The Alphamon within Kyoko smiled upon seeing two eggs by their heads as well, and Alphamon could only wonder what their reaction will be as well as the others from these eggs. There was a reason for the storms but everything will be explained in due time. For now, Kyoko and Alphamon both agreed to sit back and watch things unfold. 

~~The End~~


End file.
